


The Curse of the Spider- JiYoo

by choerryooh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Death, F/F, Horror, idk they all die ig and meet in a different dimension after death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choerryooh/pseuds/choerryooh
Summary: when minji and yoohyeon and all the members are running from their demons but it's not long before the demons have them cornered.one-shot1,043 words27/10/20@inmydejavu
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Kudos: 11





	The Curse of the Spider- JiYoo

The girl smiles, gesturing for the redhead to leave. 

“Jiu! Someone is calling for you. ”

The girl who was watching the spider intently was rushed out of the room by the other. 

“Yoohyeon. Open up! There was no one there.” 

A magnifying glass, held up to the sunlight. “Yoohyeon.” A wisp of smoke reaching the ceiling. A charred spider, a shadow. A ghost of a smile and a white dress smeared with ash. The girl spun her heel, walking to the door. The redhead is nowhere to be found, and Yoohyeon is sure she’s going to play piano or some other innocent things. Sure enough, the soft tinkling of the piano sounds through the school. 

Yoohyeon smiles knowing the curse is lifted and there wouldn’t be doppelgangers haunting the school to torment them anymore. 

Jiu screams. A deafening sound that rips through the whole building. The piano is abandoned as she rushes through the school. Someone who looks exactly like her moves like silk to the terrified girl, a grin tugging at her lips. “Who are you?” Jiu asks. The girl smiles again and goosebumps prick at Jiu’s skin. “You.” the girl states, and disappears in a flurry of black smoke. Jiu is terrified, and isn’t sure if she is breathing. 

-

Yoohyeon saw everything. She was confused. She was sure that she had lifted the curse by killing the spider, so what was happening now? At that moment, she was sure that she needed to get out of the school as soon as was humanly possible. She ran down the stairs and out into the courtyard. She locked the gate behind her, and ventured into the woods surrounding the school. 

A prickling feeling.

Someone was following her. 

She whipped her head around.

It was her. Wearing a blue dress, instead of her usual white, but her nonetheless.

Yoohyeon screams. Blood pools.

Weak, weak, weak. She can almost hear herself laughing at the mangled body that lay before her. And then everything was black. 

-

Something was different about Yoohyeon, Jiu had decided. The younger girl had arrived from the woods, apparently back from “picking red berries.”. Which was already strange for Jiu, as  
they had just done exactly that the same morning.

All her classmates had put the red stains on her dress (which was a different colour to everyone else) to be because of the berries, but Jiu couldn’t shake the notion from her mind that the stains were the result of blood.

So she had decided to investigate, after tending to her new pet- the spider.

But when she had checked the jar that held the spider, it was nothing more than a charred mess of blood and spindly legs. Jiu cursed under her breath, something that she had never done before, and saw something on the table that held the corpse. 

A note. 

Sorry about ur pet, Minji.  
I was trying to save us. You’ve seen the doppelgangers, right?  
I’m scared they’re gonna kill us.  
I thought that this spider was the reason, as there wasn’t anything happening b4 u got the spider.  
So I killed it. Sorry again. 

A scream briefly interrupted Jiu’s reading, and a splash of water. Jiu thought it was just the student messing about with water guns. It was boiling outside. 

If you see someone trying to take my place… if they’re different to how I am normally, don’t trust them at all.  
If they try to make you trust them…  
Just run, Minji.  
I hope we’ll all survive this. I love you. I’ll come back for you. Always. I hope you’ll do the same.  
Yooh <3

Jiu turned the paper over and over in her hands, trying to figure out what was happening. “Whatcha doing?” a voice startled her. Standing in the doorway was Yoohyeon. 

Well, not entirely. 

Some newer looking blood stained her hands and she smiled knowingly, but not kindly.

“You know, don’t you?” 

Jiu nodded. Yoohyeon sighed. “That girl knew too much. I trust she told you about the whole thing?” Jiu nodded again. “Well, I’ll stop with the pleasantries. I have already killed the previous owner of this body, and I am certain your demon will as well, So brace yourself.” With that, she flashed a blinding smile and left the room. 

It was early morning the next day when Jiu saw her “demon” again. It leered over her, smiling ominously.

Jiu felt something drip onto her cheek and when she pulled her hand back, it was red. She leapt out of bed and ran. Ran to the garden and ran to the gate. 

But when she was about to escape, she felt a freezing sensation and everything went black.

She awoke in a red room. Was this heaven? 

Or hell. 

Did she even die? When she looked around again, she saw that it was a red room for developing photographs. The developing pictures hung on a line, and when she inspected that, she saw a picture of her and all her friends. Her breath caught in her throat.

“Jiu?” 

she heard a quiet voice. 

“Is that you?” 

Jiu walked to the noise and saw a cowering figure. Scratch that- two cowering figures.

“Dongie? Yooh?” 

They lifted their hair from their faces and sure enough,it was them. 

But not them.

The people that stood in front of her were dead. Clearly. They were gore personified, trails of flesh running down their porcelain skin. Bone peeked out from everywhere, and stitches ran from each side of their mouths to their ears, giving them an unwanted grin. Blood was everywhere, but underneath all the mess, Jiu could see that they were giving her a similar reaction, and, trembling, she lifted a hand to her face. It came back red. In a split second, she felt astounding pain, like her very soul was being ripped from her body,and then nothing. She looked at her arm again.

Blood.

She huddled closer to Yoohyeon and Handong. Yoohyeon looked at Jiu and it looked like she smiled genuinely, although Jiu wasn’t very sure what was happening under all the blood. 

A whisper.

“I didn’t know you would really come back for me.” 

A smile.

“Always.” 

A laugh.

“I love you.”

A tear. 

“I love you too, Yooh.”

A kiss.


End file.
